Baron Nashor
Summary The many neutral monsters on the Fields of Justice are constructs inspired by real creatures from Runeterra. The Baron Nashor you see on the map is actually an incomplete facsimile of the true Baron Nashor, who is now the subject of myth and legend. The story goes that Baron Nashor was a ferocious worm that ruled the Serpentine River, which flows through Summoner’s Rift. He was such a fearsome and powerful beast that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus steered clear of the river, unwilling to chance an encounter with the Baron. Powers and stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely much higher Name: Baron Nashor Origin: League of Legends Gender: Presumably Male Age: Several Centuries Old Classification: Worm, Voidborn, Epic Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, Type 5 in his original form are inherently [[Nonexistent Physiology|nonexistent] in their original form within the Void]), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Voidborn are inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (All Voidborn passively warp reality around themselves), Extrasensory Perception (Voidborn are capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings), Biological Manipulation (All Voidborn cause physical corruption in things they damage), Acid Manipulation, Void Energy Projection (Passively gives off an aura of Void Energy, which grants Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Life Force, Matter, Magic, and Information), Corruption, and Soul Manipulation), [Immune to all forms of Crowd Control [except Stasis and Stat Reduction]], Resistance to Physics Manipulation (All Voidborn are ungoverned by the physics of the material world), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely much higher (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions, Can usually fight a full team of 5 champions simultaneously, So powerful that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus, including their powerful leaders Jarvan IV and Swain, were afraid to face him), Voracious Corrosion ignores conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn. Should be somewhat comparable to other Voidborn such as Vel'Koz, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Cho'Gath) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 50 by virtue of size Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely much higher (Can easily knock champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus in the air with Tentacle Knockup) Durability: At least Town level, likely much higher (Usually takes an entire team of 5 champions to defeat him) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters by virtue of size, higher with ranged based attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Below Average (Has some semblance of combat knowledge despite being a mostly berserk killing machine) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attacks *'Melee Attacks:' Baron Nashor deals damage to all enemies in a 175-radius area. *'Single-Target Rear Attack:' Baron Nashor summons a spike from the ground that deals damage and stuns his target for 1 second. *'Area-Of-Effect Rear Attack:' Baron Nashor summons a cluster of spikes from the ground that deals damage and stuns enemies hit for 1 second. Passives *'Presence Of The Baron:' When Baron Nashor spawns, he will knock back all units, wards and targetable traps to the edge of his pit. So long as he lives, he will continue to knock back wards and targetable traps. *'Crown Control Immunity': Baron Nashor is immune to all forms of crowd control except for stasis (this includes slows, stuns, taunts, fears, knock-ups, blinds, silences, and suppressions) and his stats cannot be reduced. *'Baron's Gaze': Baron Nashor takes 50% reduced damage from champions he's damaged in the last 15 seconds. *'Voracious Corrosion:' Baron Nashor's basic attacks apply a stacking debuff that reduces the target's armor and magic resistance by 0.5, stacking up to 100 times for a total of 50 reduction. *'Void Corruption': Baron Nashor periodically deals magic damage and applies a stack of corrosion to a nearby champion with the least amount of corrosion stacks. Actives: Baron Nashor will activate an ability once every 6 attacks. *'Acid Shot': Baron Nashor spits acid in a straight line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits and burning for additional damage over some seconds. *'Acid Pool': Baron Nashor spits out 3 pools of acid in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and creating a slowing field. *'Tentacle Knockup': After a brief delay, Baron Nashor knocks up all enemies at the target location. Tremors will indicate the targeted location. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Information Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Perception Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7